


【翔松】孤单心事5 下（补）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF, 翔松
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari





	【翔松】孤单心事5 下（补）

与之前那个粗鲁莽撞带着酒精味道的吻不同的是，林炜翔并没有用太大气力，而是循序渐进，双唇相接时，舌尖微微探出，在一片甜酸浸染的温热触感中，细细描摹刘青松唇舌的形状。 

刘青松也显然没有被这个突如其来的吻吓得乱了阵脚，而是宛如早有准备般放松了牙关，留下一丝暧昧缝隙给林炜翔作进攻余地，唇齿相依间，手臂不自觉又环上眼前人的脖颈，双眼轻阖，似乎对这一切充满享受。 

而绵长却激烈的一吻过后，林炜翔乘胜追击，将刘青松轻压在床，刘青松的松垮T恤轻轻一拽就掉，细密的吻落在下颚、颈间、锁骨上，林炜翔也善解人意地照顾到胸前的两粒，恶作剧般的舔弄引起身下人一阵颤抖，也同样激起了林炜翔心里那一点恶趣味的满足感。 

“呼，别婆婆妈妈的。” 

亲吻腹肌的空档，刘青松抖着嗓子向他提出抗议，林炜翔只得一路向下，脱下刘青松的短裤和底裤，微勃的物事弹跳出来，仿佛在向他示威。 

这可不行，向来都是他对别人示威，哪有别人对他示威的道理。 

林炜翔俯下身去，吻了吻蓬勃的物事。 

“啊…” 

下身被整根含住的时候，刘青松不受控制地挤出一丝惊呼，他已经很久没有如此完全地将自己的身体交给另一个人去控制了。粗糙舌苔规律地划过铃口，留下一阵由内而外的战栗，红肿囊袋承受着手指的快速拨弄，难耐酥麻自下腹传至五脏六腑。 

跃动的细碎快感，正如林炜翔这个人，憨实却刺激，让人心甘情愿深陷其中。 

休眠的感官被猛然连续刺激，刘青松自然招架不住林炜翔的攻势，没一会儿就缴枪投了降。微凉白浊弄了林炜翔一手，几滴斑痕挂在衬衫下摆，平时觉得污秽的东西，此刻也成了情趣的催化剂。 

褪了衬衫裤子，对着刘青松轻喘的嘴唇啄了一口，林炜翔到床头拿过保险套和润滑剂，动作一气呵成，但如果刘青松此刻没有浑身瘫软，而是稍微留些心去看林炜翔，那么他就会看到，林炜翔的手指，其实一直在微微颤抖。 

他紧张，他紧张到心脏疯狂地跳，程度丝毫不亚于他们的第一次性爱。 

“我怎么感觉你，呵，熟练程度有所下降啊？” 

喘匀了气息，刘青松终于有空吐槽他扩张的手法，不过好在他对刘青松的身体足够熟悉，很快便由毫无章法演进为三指并用，豁然开朗。 

林炜翔抬手去拿保险套，他甚至都忘了该怎么撕开那小小的包装，刘青松却先于他拿起了四四方方的小东西，尖锐牙齿轻轻一咬便开了。顷刻间，林炜翔感觉有人脱了他的底裤，胀到发疼的欲望暴露在空气之中，然后，一双滚烫的手掌，帮他套上了亲密接触需要的那一道最后的屏障。 

他低下头，昏暗灯光之下，刘青松正抬着头含着鄂看他，无辜与情欲在明亮的双眼中完美调和。 

妈的，此时不上何时上。 

“是吗，但我怎么觉得你，好像越来越熟练了？” 

不给刘青松留任何反驳机会，他对准穴口用力挺进，突然间的饱胀感让刘青松有些措手不及，身体出于本能含紧了霸道的入侵之物，硕大柱身顿时如被几百张小嘴同时吸吮着，林炜翔觉得他浑身的血液都要沸腾起来。 

“林炜翔你属牛的啊，嗯…顶那么深干嘛…” 

“那你也别吸那么紧。” 

林炜翔凑过去舔舐刘青松的耳垂，他记得这是刘青松的敏感点之一，不过说到敏感点的话…… 

“啊——” 

改变在甬道中猛烈的冲撞，林炜翔只要稍稍一留心，就能寻到那个能让刘青松顶舒服的点，秉着让身下人欲仙欲死的态度，他一刻也不敢放松，而听着刘青松的呻吟从苦苦嘴硬变得嘤咛婉转，林炜翔的心底也升腾起一股浓烈的征服欲。 

“来，说你想我。”他俯下身，用低沉而危险的嗓音在刘青松耳边说道。 

“我想你，我好想你啊。” 

此时刘青松的意识已经有些迷离，便任由着林炜翔的诱导开始胡言乱语，淫词浪调，可见一斑，不仅如此，刘青松的细长双腿还像两条蛇一样缠住林炜翔的腰身，无异于在为林炜翔摇旗呐喊。 

于是加快抽送频率，宛如千军万马，浩浩荡荡，又次次都碾过那一点，听着耳边刘青松的喘息声愈发急促，叫声达到顶峰那一刻，他抱住刘青松弓起的身子，却感觉肩头传来一阵明显的刺痛。 

原来小野猫开始咬人了。 

而且咬得人心痒痒。 

一轮巅峰过后，刘青松靠在床边稍事休息，无奈小小翔还傲然挺立，林炜翔只得不停把刘青松的手往自己下面拉，引来刘青松的无情嘲笑。 

“你是种马吗，停下来一会儿就觉得饥渴？” 

而不得不说，高潮过后的刘青松，比起平常示人的晚辈谦逊路线，更添了几分诱人的烟火气息，眼角微红，如同星点晚霞，眼波袅袅，好似春水荡漾，脸上皮肤虽然不算白皙，但干净光滑，让人想在上面留下一串细密亲吻。 

“哎，你脸好像不红了。” 

摩挲着刘青松的脸颊，林炜翔说，刘青松摸了一把脸：“好像真的，哇我病好了！” 

刚想嘲笑不就是过敏好了吗怎么笑得跟那什么似的，刘青松却一个翻身跨坐在他身上，看着刘青松嘴角勾起的笑，他微微皱眉。 

“那接下来，就是我的主场了哦。” 

还没反应过来，刘青松就对准他依然挺立的物事坐了下去，整根没入的刺激感，让他差点就缴械投降。 

而很快，刘青松开始上下运动腰身，散发雄性荷尔蒙的腹肌搭配爬满春色的脸，看起来竟也一点都不违和，林炜翔配合地扶住刘青松的腰，心中却不知怎的，划过一丝黯淡。 

他记得刘青松以前不怎么喜欢这个姿势，因为很累，而且尝试过几次都以失败告终，归根到底是刘青松不知道该怎么发力，所以最后骑乘的梦想也就不了了之。 

但是现在，刘青松的动作规律而有力，每一次起伏都能整根含住柱身，也毫不费力地带过那一点，一举两得，事半功倍，根本看不出曾经一窍不通的痕迹。 

是被人教过了吗。 

“怎么，嗯，都不来顶一下？”刘青松凑到他耳边，声音充满诱惑：“还是说，你已经不行了啊？” 

对于任何一个男人来说，这句话都是一剂最好的春药，意识到自己已经放空太久，林炜翔重重向上顶送下身，引得刘青松嘴边又是一阵暧昧呻吟。 

“啊，不行，太深了…啊——” 

他不管之前是谁乐善好施地教过刘青松。 

但是现在，他要这副身体只留下他一个人的痕迹。 

“刘青松，说你只想被我一个人干。”林炜翔已经红了眼，声音却充满侵略气息，刘青松却不理睬他，专注于腰身的上下起伏。 

于是林炜翔几乎用尽全身力气，报复性将每一顶都送至秘穴深处，汹涌刺激让刘青松很快失了神，如同无所归依的芦苇般抱住他的肩膀。 

“我只想哼，被你一个人……啊慢一点，慢点唔…” 

不成句呻吟和喘息索性就堵在口中，林炜翔覆上刘青松异常红润的唇，如同疾风骤雨般地唇舌相接，来不及咽下的津液流到刘青松深刻的锁骨湾中，偌大的房间内，水声与肌肤相亲的碰撞声此起彼伏，但林炜翔希望这声音能再大一些，最好让这世界上的所有人都知道，此刻，刘青松只属于他一个人。 

很快，渐入佳境的一起一浮，两人更加琴瑟和鸣，他抬手抚摸刘青松的光洁后背，在那人结实的胸膛印下炽热红痕。 

而在这剧烈沉浮间，他终于觉得体内那股力量已如蛟龙抬头般随时蓄势待发，刘青松也抱住他的头，他知道那意味着什么。触电般的致命快感从交合之处涌向他们各自的体内，又在穴涌而出那一刻，将他们紧紧地连在一起，好像再也无法分开。 

事后，在帮刘青松清理的时候，他们又在浴室来了一次，依然是默契十足，双宿双飞，而陪刘青松躺回床上，林炜翔突然变得很困，以至于没有理会刘青松想要聊天的意愿，提前进入了梦乡。 

那天晚上，林炜翔没有做梦，也顺理成章地忘记了苍海的生日晚餐，甚至忘记了自己神经衰弱不能跟其他人一起睡觉的怪毛病，只是闭着眼睛，自顾自地抱着刘青松的腰，一刻也没有放手。


End file.
